Call Me
by candycat85
Summary: It's the start of Ally's senior year. The only thing that could make it better was being with Austin. When Ally drops her phone in the fountain, it breaks and can only call one number...her past self! Can she give freshman Ally directions and advice so her life turns out how she really wants? AUSLLY. COMPLETE.
1. Socks and Splashes

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok so the plot of this is based on the book "Gimme a Call" by Sarah Miynowski. This is gonna be a multi-chap. I'm not sure how many chapters. I will mark it complete when it's done though. (I'm thinking like 6 or so..) **

Ally's POV

Senior Year.

6:05 a.m.

"Come on Als!" Austin called to me. "We've got to be first in line for Pancake Man!"

Why I had to get up this early I don't know. Pancake Man was the hero of a new comic book series and Austin wanted us to be first in line for the first issue. It was Sunday. The first weekend of senior year.

"Austin...why didn't you bring Dez instead of me?" I asked as we walked through the mall. "I don't care about any dumb Pancake Man!" I sighed. His face fell.

"I wanted to bring you, cuz I wanted us to hang out! You've been busy all week...and I missed you.." said Austin.

It was true. I had been very busy with extracurricular activities this week. I was writing songs for the school musical, tutoring kids in calculus, and not to mention my book club. It was all for a good cause though. I needed it for my college application, and I just had to be valedictorian.

"I'm sorry Austin..." I said. "I've missed hanging out with you too..it's just all of this stuff is important because I have to have a good college application."

"But you don't need to worry about that for a few months." said Austin.

"Well it never hurts to be prepared." I said.

"Aww man.' Austin said as we approached the comic shop. "There's already a line!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the line. "Man...this is gonna take forever..." he said.

"Do you mind if I go sit over there..just for a sec?" I asked, pointing towards the mall fountain which was surrounded by benches.

''Go ahead, I'll save your spot." he said.

"Thanks." as I walked away I heard him call to me.

"Can you bring me a pretzel when you get back?" he yelled.

I sat down at the edge of the fountain. I reached into my purse for my songbook. As I pulled it out, my cell phone slid out onto my lap. I placed it on the edge of the fountain next to me. I grabbed a pen. I opened my book and began writing. As usual, Austin was the inspiration.

_Golden hair. _

_Wonder smile._

_When will you be mine again?_

Ok so I was still into him. Like, a lot. But our friendship was the most important thing to me. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and change everything...so that we never broke up. Like maybe...if I could just talk to my past self...

My pen rolls off my lap and I grab it quickly. My hand nudges my phone and I gasp as it falls into the fountain with a splash.. "No!" I hiss as I see it land amongst the pennies at the bottom.

I roll up the sleeve of my sweater and put my hand in the cold water. I grab my phone and pull it out. I flip it open. The screen is dark. I press random buttons. Nothing.

"Please don't be broken!" I say as I keep pressing buttons. I press the middle button and the screen light up. "Yes!" I said. I heard it buzzing. I pressed it to my ear. The buzzing stopped and the screen went dark again. I sigh and put my book up. I walk back over to the line and get in it next to Austin.

"Did you get my pretzel?" he asks before giving me goofy grin,

"Sorry, I forgot...I dropped my phone in the fountain." I said. He frowned.

"Is it broken?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Let me see it." he said. I handed it to him. He flipped it open and pressed speed dial one. It was the speed dial for his number. Nothing happened. His face lit up as if he had an idea. He quickly bent down and took off his right shoe. He pulled of his sock and dropped my phone into it.

"Why did you put my phone in your sock?" I ask.

"It'll absorb the moisture." he said. He wraps the sock tighter around my phone and shoves the whole thing in his pocket. He puts his shoe back on his barefoot.

I sigh as the long line moves up slowly. This was gonna be a stressful year.

Ally's POV

Freshman Year.

6:05 a.m.

There's a ton of ways I'd love to spend Sunday. Like sleeping in, or watching TV, or cringing at the embarrassing audition I had for MUNY last month. Stocking shelves was not something I wanted to do this morning. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes from under my glasses. I pushed my glasses back up onto my face.

I moved onto the final shelf. Even though I was sleepy, I still made sure to put everything in it's proper place. Once I was done, I sat behind the counter. I had just gotten a responsability upgrade. My parents now trusted me with a key to the store's register, and my own cell phone. I took out my new phone and checked it. I don't know why I bothered. My parent's and Trish were my only contacts. I put my phone on the counter, flipped the store sign to OPEN and sat down again.

I took out my songbook. I've had it for only a few months but a lot of the pages were full already. I started jotting down lyrics.

_You don't know my name._

_I'm gonna make you do a double take._

I was interrupted by Trish walking in. "Guess who got a job at American Cookie!" she said, I smiled at her. "Sounds yummy..but no-" she cut me off.

''No eating in the store...I know!" she said. ''So..." she picked up my phone. "This is your new phone?"

"Yep." I said, It was a pink and silver flip phone. She scrolled through my contacts.

"No one cool...except me!" she said. My phone buzzed. I grabbed it from her.

"What did you push?" I asked when I couldn't find the reason for the buzzing.

"Nothing!" said Trish. I starred the the screen and sighed. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"So..you wanna go to Chloe's? They've got a waistcoat sale!" said Trish.

"I do love waistcoats...'' I said. They were one of my more questionable fashion statements. "But I can't..I have to work. Mom and Dad are busy at...marriage counseling." I whispered. Trish was the only one who knew the secret that my parents fought often.

Trish nodded in understanding. "Alright well...I'll get back to work then. See you.." she walked out. I sighed and started writing again. Thinking about my parents inspired some new lyrics.

_You should always stay_

_By each other's sides forever._

_Cuz you're better together. _

Senior Year.

7:17 p.m.

"No study night is official without snacks!" said Austin as he brought out bowls of popcorn. Dez took a handful and shoveled it into his mouth. Trish rolled her eyes at him. Yes. This was a study night. But Team Austin study nights were usually me finishing my homework first, and then spending the rest of the time helping a reluctant Austin..who always needed a 'break.'

I paused after writing an answer on my trig homework and looked over at Austin. "Hey, can I have my phone back now?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah..hold on..." he said. He pulled his bunched up sock out of his pocket. He dumped it out and my phone rolled out onto the floor.

"Why was your phone in a sock?" asked Trish.

"Like you don't keep your phone in a sock...'' scoffed Dez. I ignored him.

"I dropped my phone in the mall fountain.'' I said. ''Austin thinks he fixed it though..." I looked down at my phone. Before I could test it, Dez spoke up.

"Ally..you need to help me with this math.." Dez whined. I put my phone in my purse.

"What don't you get?" I asked him.

"Since when have letters been in math?" he asked, Trish rolled her eyes.

"Since like sixth grade, dufus..." she said. I tried to help Dez the best I could.

Senior Year

10:32 p.m.

I arrived home that night and sighed. What a day. I pulled on my pajamas, a pair of polka-dot shorts and a tank top, and laid on my bed. I put some food into Owen's cage. He whistled happily at me. I opened up my purse and pulled out my songbook. My phone rolled out too. I wondered if Austin's sock fixed it.

I flipped it open and pressed speed dial one. It was ringing! I pressed it to my ear. A voice answered.

"Hello?" it said.

"Austin! It worked! Your sock fixed my phone!'' I said excitedly.

''Excuse me?" said the voice. I realized now this wasn't Austin. ''Who is this..." it asked.

"Ally Dawson.." I said.

"Right..this is Ally Dawson..but who's calling?" it said. Wait? What?

"I'm Ally Dawson..I guess I called the wrong number.." I said.

"What? No..I'm Ally Dawson.." it said.

What? What? What?

Did I just answer my own phone call?!

**To be continued...**


	2. Wall Writing

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Anna coming at you live with the next chapter! I'm gonna publish this chapter and the first one at the same time. That way you can get really into the story. c:**

Ally's POV

Freshman Year.

10:34 p.m.

I sat in bed reading. My lamp was the only source of light in my room. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in.." I said. My mom opened the door.

"Hey pumpkin.." My mom said. She was wearing her old flowered bathrobe. Her hair was wet, as if she'd just taken a shower. She was holding a cup of tea.

"Hey Mom.." I said. She walked in and sat on the foot of my bed.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm okay..." I said. A question was burning in my mind. "How was the counselling this morning?" I asked. Mom gave me a tense smile.

"Oh you know..same old same old..." she said,

"Mom.." I said seriously.

"It went fine.." she said, "You should worry about this kind of thing Ally..."

"But mom-" I started.

"Allison...enough..." Mom said. She sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping honey, it's just...I don't know what to do about your father..."

"I wish everything could just go back to the way it was..." I said.

"I know honey..." Mom patted my hair softly. "It's late..don't stay up too much longer..." she stood up and walked out. She stopped at my door and turned around.

"I love you." Mom said. I smiled at her.

''I love you too." I said. Mom shut the door and went down the hall to bed, leaving the hall light on for me...not that I needed it or anything. I wasn't afraid. I just liked to be able to see around my room at night.

I turned off my lamp and got under the covers. I took off my glasses and put them on the night stand. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I figured it was Trish. I looked at the caller ID. It said out of area.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Austin! It worked! Your sock fixed my phone!" said an excited voice.

''Excuse me?" I asked. Sock? Phone? "Who is this?" I asked.

"Ally Dawson.." the voice said.

"Right." I said. "Ally Dawson..but who is calling?"

"I'm Ally Dawson..I guess I called the wrong number..." the voice said.

"What?" I asked. This made zero sense. "No..I'm Ally Dawson."

''No..I am Ally Dawson..I, Ally..just called you." said the voice

"There's no way you're Ally Dawson." I said. Was this a prank? "I'm Ally Dawson."

"You're Ally Dawson...who lives in..Miami?" asked the voice.

"Yes." I said. I vaguely heard the person on the line whisper 'Holy smokes..'

"You're Allison Millicent Dawson..who lives in Miami Florida and goes to Marino High?!" the voice asked.

"Yes..and how do you know my middle name? Who are you?" I was starting to freak out.

"I'm..I'm..you!" the voice said. "I'm allison Millicent Dawson, too!"

"No way.." I said. What the heck?

"I am! I swear! How did I call myself? What year is it?" the voice asked.

"It's 2010..crazy.." I said.

"Holy smokes! I called myself in the past!" it said.

"The past? What year is it for you?" I asked.

"2013.." it said.

"Oh..so the world doesn't end?" I asked.

"No..but Dez thought it would.." she said.

"Who's Dez?" I asked.

"Nevermind." she said.

"This is amazing...I'm talking to freshman Ally!" she said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked. She was silent for a minute, thinking I presumed.

''Ok..got it! You do something in the past..like change something so that I can see it in the future..." she said.

"Ok like what?" I asked. She was silent.

"Write on the wall...somewhere I can see..." she said.

"Is your bookshelf still on the back wall by the window?" I asked.

"Yea..write something by it." she said.

I got up and grabbed a pen from my desk. I stood next to my bookshelf, my phone still pressed to my ear. I paused. What to write? Oh.. I decided to write the first thing she had told me. 'Your sock...'

"I see it!" she squealed in my ear happily. "I see 'Your sock fixed my phone!'"

"How can you see all of it?" I asked. "I'm not done writing."

"Well you're done in the future..." she said.

I decided, just to see what would happen...to change it. I finished the sentence. 'Your sock smells.' I wrote.

"It just changed!" she said. "The words just changed! Now it says 'Your sock smells'"

"So...you're really in the future.." I said.

"Well to me..you're in the past.." she said.

"Wow! So what's the future like? Any flying cars?" I asked. She giggled.

"No, no flying cars..still the same president too." she said.

"Hey..." she said. "I just realized...the fountain! Today I wished I could talk to my past self before I dropped my phone in the fountain.."

"Do you think the fountain is magic?" I asked.

''Maybe..either that or Austin's sock is.." she said,

"Who's Austin?" I asked. "He's the guy you meant to call right? Is he your...our boyfriend?"

"N-nooo.." she said.

"I can tell you're lying..." I sing songed. She sighed.

"I'm only telling you because you're me..Trish doesn't even know..Austin is my friend, and music partner...he also my ex...we dated for like a day...and I'm in love with him," she said.

"Holy smokes.." it was my turn to borrow her expression.

"Is..is he cute?" I asked. Hey, I had to know,,

"Try...gorgeous!" she exclaimed. I laughed. "He's amazingly handsome...and sexy." I was mildly grossed out. To a seventeen year old, sure. But to fourteen year old me...no guys were 'sexy'

"Don't get me wrong." she said. "He's really childish and annoying sometimes too..but it all works out and we make great partners."

"What do you mean, partners?" I asked.

"Oh..I write songs..he performs them..he's kinda famous.." she said.

"Cool...wait..you let him see our songs? From our book?" I asked.

"He's never allowed to touch my book." she said.

"Oh good.." I said.

"Well..I should go to bed..." I said. "But how will I know if I'm able to talk to you again..I might need your advice or something.."

"Ok..um..ok..hang up..and I'll call you back. I don't think you can call me.." she said.

"Ok..um bye.." I hung up. I waited. She didn't call back. Did i just blow my only chance to talk to myself in the future? She finally called back.

"Hey? Me?" I answered.

"Hey sorry it took so long...my phone was dying..I had to plug it in." she said.

''Oh." I said.

"Hm.." she said. "We should come up with separate names..so we don't get confused when we talk to each other."

"Ok." I said. "How about one of us be Ally...and one can be Allison."

"Ok, I'll be Ally..you can be Allison." she said. I didn't think it mattered.

"Ok.." I said. "Well..I better go to bed..maybe I'll look for Austin tomorrow."

"Wait...don't do anything that can mess up the future..." She said.

"I won't!" I said. "Don't worry...What does he look like?" I asked.

"He's like, a head taller than us..and he has blond hair..and a killer smile.." She said.

"I'll keep an eye out..Goodnight." I said.

"Night." she said.


	3. Retconned Meetings

Ally's POV

Freshman Year.

7:03 a.m.

I stood at the bus stop with Trish. When I had woken up this morning I was upset. I was upset because I thought I dreamed the whole thing. But my wall still said 'Your sock stinks' so I knew it had really happened. I could talk to my future self. Too bad she was the only one who could call first.

"Hello..Earth to Ally?" I looked up. Trish was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry..what?" I asked.

"I said did you get dressed in the dark?" she asked. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a light blue polo and a dark blue pleated skirt...and..my socks...didn't match. Both of my socks were knee high, one was red and green argyle, the other was multi-colored polka dots.

"Aw.." I said. "I guess I was distracted this morning.."

"From what?" Trish asked.

"Just...um..Hey, do you know an Austin?" I asked.

"Austin who?" she asked. I didn't know his last name.

"I don't know his last name...he's tall and blond?" I said.

"Oh..you mean Austin Moon. Yeah..he's in my gym class. He's really good at basketball." said Trish. "Why...do you like him?"

"Um..I..No!." I said. Well I didn't...not yet anyways.

"I can tell you're lying.." Trish sing songed. How ironic.

"I don't.." I said.

"Whatever.." Trish said.

Senior Year.

7:22 a.m.

I wanted to call Allison as soon as I woke up this morning. But I decided to give her some space. I mean, it's not like anything exciting has happened yet. I yawned as I shut my locker. Austin was next to me.

"And then Pancake Man blasts all the evil waffles away!" Austin finished his recap of the comic book excitedly. "And he and Sally Syrup ride off into the sunset..."

"Exciting.." I said. He nodded.

"So..how's your phone?" he asked. "Is it working?"

"Sort of...it's still kinda broke." I lied.

"Oh well...what're ya gonna do?" he shrugged.

"But I love that phone..I've had it since freshman year.." I said.

"Maybe I should put it in my sock again?" said Austin. I laughed. I shoved him in the chest playfully. My hand lingered on his chest longer than necessary. I blushed and pulled my hand away.

He smiled at me. Was he blushing too?

"Well..um.." he cleared his throat. "I'll see you around?"

"O-ok.." I said as we parted ways.

Whoah. Did I just feel a spark? Well..I always felt a spark. But I could have sworn this time..he felt it too.

Freshman Year.

11:20 a.m.

I stood outside of the gym. I could hear the sounds of shoes squeaking on the floor. I could hear yelling as kids played basketball. I took a deep breath and walked in. I saw Trish standing on the opposite wall with Valerie, a girl in our year.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey?" Trish said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd come hang with you..since I have a free period.'' I said. She smirked.

''More like came to gawk at your crush..." said Trish.

"I don't have a crush on Austin!" I hissed. Trish and Valerie giggled.

"Well let's all keep a look out for Ally's future husband..." said Trish.

"Yea..look out..'' said Valerie.

"Very funny." I said.

"No..really..look out!" said Trish.

"What?" I turned around and a ball hit me square in the head.

Ow. Like..OW!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I heard a frantic voice ask.

I opened my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my head. I look up to see who hit me. I looked up some more..man he was tall. And then it hit me...not literally. He was very tall with messy blond hair. He smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I didn't mean to hit you..." He held out his hand and I shakily took it. He helped me up. I couldn't stop blushing or staring at him.

"I'm..I'm okay..." I managed to say. He smiled at me again.

''...Cool..I..uh..I like your socks." he said.

"T-thanks.." I said. Inside I was doing a happy dance.

"Well..I'll see you around.." he said before turning away. I couldn't let him get away that easily. Normally I'd never do this, but I had the power of the future on my side.

"I..I'm Ally." I said. He looked back at me and smiled. My heart melted.

"I'm Austin.." he said.

"Yo! Austin!" some guy called.

"I gotta get back to my game..see ya.." He ran back over to his friends. I just stood there. I was still blushing and my hand tingled from where he had held it. I could hear Trish and Valerie giggling.

I went back and sat down by the wall. They sat down too. Trish poked me in the side. "My best friend has a boyfriend!" she sang. I blushed harder.

"He's not my boyfriend.." I said.

"Not yet, anyways." Said Trish.

Senior Year.

11:47 a.m.

I waited until I was out of my third class to call Allison. My younger self must be waiting anxiously. I know I was. I had to wait this long because Austin and I have the first three classes together, and he stuck by me the whole time. I thought it was sweet. Austin's fairly popular, he can hang with whoever he wants, instead he chooses me.

But now that third period is over with, I have honors classes for the rest of the day. I close my locker and go onto the girls bathroom. Valerie Cole is washing her hands at the sink.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Ally.." she dried her hands and left. Valerie and I were friends in freshman year. Once sophomore year hit I got distracted with Austin, and Valerie joined the track team. We still waved to each other in the halls though.

I checked under each stall for feet. None. I locked myself in the last stall and hit speed dial one of my phone. It was ringing. It was ringing for a while before I got an answer.

"What?!" Allison answered. Why was my younger self so snappy?

"What's up?" I asked.

"You called me in the middle of class!" she hissed.

"Oh..sorry.." I said.

"It's ok..I can talk for a minute cuz I'm in the bathroom." she said. I laugh.

"I am too.." I said. She laughs.

''So what's up?" I asked. My younger self giggled nervously.

"Well..you were right.." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Austin..he's gorgeous." she said.

"You've seen him?" I asked.

"Try..got hit in the head with a basketball by him.." she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..you'd tell me if there was permanent damage..." she said.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

"Just that he was sorry." she said. "He helped me up and said he liked my socks.."

"Oh..wait..so you totally changed the way Austin and I met?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" she asked. I shrugged. I then realize she couldn't see me.

"I dunno.." I said. "I guess it's okay.."

"Cool...how did you guys meet originally?" she asked.

"He came into Sonic Boom and started playing the drums with corndogs." I said. Allison started laughing hard.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Because he's...Austin." I said. She laughed again.

"Ok..I gotta go..call me at like...five.." she said.

"Roger that." I said.

Freshman Year.

3:19 p.m.

Ever heard the expression, 'The cobbler's son has no shoes?' well I'm like that. Except it's 'The music store owner's daughter has no instruments.' I had an old piano in the practice room upstairs in the store, but it was so beat up. That's why I loved coming to the music room.

Mr. Conley was the music teacher. He lets me come in here and practice after school. I try to come here everyday that I don't have work. I sat at a keyboard in the corner of the room. i was all alone. I took out my songbook. I flipped through it until I got to the lyrics I wanted.

It was a song inspired by a certain boy. I started playing around with melodies before playing.

_You only know, know, know my name, name, name..._

_I know the girl, girl, girl with the game, game. game..._

_When you look, look, look, my way, way, way.._

_I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take..._

"That sounds awesome!" said a voice. I turned around and my heart almost stopped. Austin was standing there. He smiled at me. He really did have a killer smile.

"W-what are you d-doing here..?" I stuttered. I blushed.

"Do you know where Mr. Conley is? I wanted to return this.." He held up some sheet music.

"N-no.." I said. I took a deep breath. I had to stop stuttering. "I haven't seen him..he let's me come in here whenever I want...to practice.." I said.

"Oh cool..." He said. He sat down next to me on the bench. "Are you a musician?"

"Um...not really..I mean..I write songs...but I don't perform them" I said.

"Why not?" he asked. We were sitting very close to each other now. Our legs were touching.

"Um..I have stage fright.." I said. I had been nervous about performing before. But ever since my MUNY audition, I'd been too afraid to even try performing again.

"Oh..that's too bad.." He said. He sounded like he really meant it. "You have a beautiful voice..."

I wanted to squeal. I was blushing. I looked up into his eyes. They were sparkly and brown.

"T-thank you.." I said. His pupils widened and he got very excited.

"Hey..wanna see a trick?" he asked, his voice all playful. "I can make a piano sound like a cow!" he started harshly hitting the keys. An awful sound started bellowing throughout the room. He was being totally obnoxious. I founded insanely cute. I started laughing and he did too. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He checked it.

"Uh oh..I gotta go..emergency at Moon's Mattress Kingdom..." He said.

"What kind of emergency?" I asked.

"Some huge guy is asleep on one of the mattresses, and no one can get him to budge!" said Austin. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't tell if it was a joke.

"See ya!" he said as he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room.

Freshman Year.

4:04. p.m.

I couldn't wait to talk to Ally. I can't explain it but the only person I wanted to talk about Austin with was..myself. I went to my room and changed out of my school clothes. I left on my mismatched socks. I popped myself some popcorn. I loved popcorn. I began singing to myself.

_Cuz you know I love popcorn.._

_It's my favorite snack, yeah.._

I heard keys in the door and I quieted down. The door opened and my parents walked in.

"Hey guys.." I said. I opened up my popcorn bag and dumped it into a bowl.

"Allison..." Mom said. "We need to talk to you..." Uh oh..my full name...what did I do?

Freshman Year.

4:17 p.m.

I stomped up to my room, leaving my popcorn on the counter. I've never cried harder in my life. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe.

"Ally please.." I heard Dad say from outside my door. "It's not that we don't love you.. we love you so much..."

"Ally...please come out, and at least take a look at what we got you to make up for it..." Mom said.

I ran over and yanked the door open. My parents stood there. They looked blurry because of my tears. "Make up for it?!" I screamed. "Nothing can make up for this! Take back your stupid present! I don't want it!" I slammed the door.

Normally I'd get grounded for slamming the door, but I was too mad to care. I wanted to scream. My phone started ringing. It had to be Ally. I flipped it open.

"What did you do?!" She exclaimed. "Owen's gone!"

"Who the heck is Owen?..WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MOM AND DAD GET A DIVORCE!?"

**A/N: Hey guys. c: I really hope you like this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me your favorite parts. If you haven't read the book that I stole the plot from, you should. It was one of my favorites in high school. xoxox **


	4. Track and Tutors

**A/N: Ok so I'm still not sure how many chapters this will have. It may be more than six, which I had originally guestimated... Well, anyways here we go..**

Ally's POV

Senior Year.

4:17 p.m.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MOM AND DAD GET A DIVORCE!?" Allison screamed in my ear. Oh my god. Now? That was now? That made sense... Owen disappears with my Dad having no recollection of my sweet pet... My parents got me Owen to help me cope with the divorce.

"Allison.." I spoke softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I forgot.."

"Forgot?! How could you forget!?" she yelled.

"Calm down...everything's gonna be okay..." I said. She started crying again.

"I can't believe this..." Allison sighed. "After everything I did to try and help...I suggested the counselling, and I remembered their anniversary in june and they didn't!"

She sounded very upset. I didn't blame her. I remember crying for hours when first found out. I took a deep breath.

"Allison...you need to listen to me..." I said calmly. "Go outside and hug Mom and Dad. Tell them you aren't mad..and accept their gift..."

"I don't want any dumb gift..." she said.

"Trust me...you do..it's not just any dumb gift..." I said.

"Ok..fine..I will.." She said. Oh thank god.

I hung up and went over to the table under my window to wait for Owen.

Freshman Year.

4:24 p.m.

I slowly opened my door. I took off my glasses and wiped the tears off. I put them back on. I walked downstairs. I could smell dinner cooking. Dad was reading the paper at the table, and Mom was cooking. You'd never guess from this scene that they didn't love each other anymore.

"Hi.." I said quietly. Dad looked up from his paper, and Mom looked up from the stove.

''Hey pumpkin..." said Mom. She and Dad walked over and hugged me. I put my arms around them.

"I love you guys.." I said.

"We love you too.'' said Dad. "No matter what.."

"Do you wanna see what we got you?" Mom asked. I nodded. Mom led me into the den. 'If you want us to take him back, we understand..." In the middle of the coffee table was a little cage. I peered into it. A little bird sat on a perch.

"He's so cute..." I said. I placed my finger in between the bars. The bird nipped at me affectionately.

"Why don't you take him upstairs?" Dad said.

I carried my new friend upstairs. I looked around for a place to put him. I settled for the table under the window. My phone was ringing. I flipped it open.

''Owen's back..." Ally said.

"Is that what you named him?" I asked.

"Yeah..he really did help me through that rough time...I taught him to talk..." Ally said.

"He can talk?" I asked. No way...

"Yea, and he can sing too!" she said.

That evening at dinner mom looked over at me.

"What did you decide to call your bird?" she asked. I smiled.

"..Owen.." I said.

Freshman Year.

9:12 a.m.

My head was buzzing. I was so tired. I was up half the night listening to Ally give me instructions. It was things like, "Don't forget, your English 9 class has a test every week" and "Don't forget to feed Owen." and "When you leave the bathroom, make sure there's no toilet paper stuck on your shoes..Oh and make sure to write in your songbook every night, so i can read it and found out what you did everyday.."

"Good Idea." I said. It was like she was trying to make me undo every mistake she'd ever made in freshman year. I opened my locker and put my books up. I grabbed my math book and shut the door. I gasped when I saw who was leaning nonchalantly up against the neighboring one.

"Hey..." said Austin. Was he talking to me? I smiled nervously.

"Hi..." I said. 'Um..how did the emergency go yesterday?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"They got the fat guy off the mattress...he left a dent in it though" said Austin. Before I could stop myself, I responded.

"Maybe you could fill the dent up with water..and make it into a waterbed?" I said. Austin laughed, like a real honest laugh. His laugh was so cute. He was so cute.

"I'll see you around..." said Austin. He walked off. My heart was still beating fast. I felt someone clutch my arm. I turned to see Valerie. "Oh wow...was he flirting with you?" she asked. 'I..I dunno.." I said. Was he? Oh wow...

"Excuse me ladies.." I looked up to see Mrs. Elrod. She was our English 9 teacher.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are either of you girls interested in becoming tutors for your fellow freshman?" She asked. "You both have an A in my class, you could help other students pass too...'' Tutoring? I couldn't tutor...the only thing on my mind right now is Austin's smile...

"Uh..I don't think so..." I said.

"Hmm...I might.." said Valerie.

"Excellent!" said Mrs. Elrod. She handed her a piece of paper and told her where to.

The bell rang. It was free time. "You sure you don't wanna come?" Valerie asked me. "No thanks..I have to study.." I lied. I really wanted to wait for Ally to call. Valerie left. I went to the drinking fountain and took a sip. I sat down on a set of stairs and began to write to pass the time.

Senior Year.

9:20 a.m.

The bell rang. I got up and went to my next class. On Tuesdays I had more honors classes than usual, so I only saw Austin at lunch. I went to my next class, honors science. I opened the door and sat down at my usual seat.

Everyone was looking at me. Was there something on my face?

''Miss.." Mr. Jackson said to me. I looked up at him. "Are you in the right room?" What? Of course I was! I'd been in here all last week.. I gasped. I looked down at my binder. My schedule was still in the front, but all the classes were different. It was all standard classes. I looked up.

Valerie was standing by me. "Uh...you're in my seat.." she said. I grabbed all my stuff. "Sorry..." I said before bolting out. All my honors classes were gone! I'd worked so hard for the extra credits to take those! I tutored for hours my first two year...unless. Did Allison change something?

I skipped whatever class I had and went down an empty stairwell. I flipped open my phone and called Allison. It rang.

"Hey.." She greeted me.

"What did you do!?" I didn't mean to yell.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My honors classes..." I said. "They're gone..my whole schedule is changed. I'm in standard classes."

"I don't see how I could have changed that.." She said.

"Your test in English 9 maybe..." I said.

"No..I passed it with a 100." She said.

"I don't understand...it took me forever to get the approval to take extra honors classes..do you know how much tutoring I had to do to..." I heard her gasp.

"Oh..the tutoring..." she said,

"What did you do..." I asked again.

"Mrs. Elrod asked if Valerie and I wanted to be tutors..I said no but Valerie said yes.." she explained.

"Well that explains why Valeria was in my seat in honors science..." I said, "You need to fix this..this is all wrong. You're a tutor and Val joins track."

"Um..ok..I'll go be a tutor...it doesn't sound so bad..I was just more focused on how Austin flirted with me...than with what Mrs. Elrod was saying." she said.

"Wait...Austin flirted with you? What did he say?" I asked.

"Something about a fat guy in a waterbed." She said. I laughed.

"Only Austin..." I said. "Well I'll be waiting for my schedule to fix...go be a tutor.."

"Ok..ok.." she said. She hung up. I sighed.

Freshman Year.

9:27 a.m.

I hung up with Ally and looked around. I needed a way to get me into tutoring, and Valerie out. I went up to a bulletin board. There was a flyer about Track Team. I pulled it off and put it in my pocket. I went down the hall to the tutoring room.

I went inside. I saw Valerie at a table with two kids I didn't know.

"Hello Ally.." said Mrs. Elrod. "Have you changed your mind?" She asked.

"Yes..I'd love to tutor." I said.

"Alright well have a seat by Valerie..." She said. I did. Valerie smiled at me.

"Hey.." Valerie said. ''I hope you're good..cuz tutoring is hard."

"It is?" I asked. She nodded.

"I mean..I can't really explain the work that well..." She said. Hmm.. I leaned over and looked at the work. I did my best to explain it to the kid opposite Valerie.

'Hey...I think I get it now!" He said. He wrote down an answer. "Is this right?" he asked. I checked it. "Yes." I said.

"Wow you're good..." said Val. ''Maybe I'm not cut out for this..."

"I know.." I said. I took out the flyer on track. "How about track?"

"Hey yeah!" She said, taking the flyer from me excitedly. "I used to run at the middle school...I could do it here too..."

Valerie left. She told Mrs. Elrod that she won't be back, but that I would.

I helped three kids in math. It was pretty easy to explain the work to them.

"Ally..." Said Mrs. Elrod. "You can go now..."

"Great.." I was starving. I went to the lunch room and got a lunch.

I sat down and started eating. My phone buzzed.

"Hello.." I answered.

"Hey..you fixed it! My honors classes are back, and Valerie is wearing her track sweater.." Said Ally.

"Great.." I said. "Tutoring was kinda..fun.."

"I know right..." She said. "But don't forget about the big picture..."

"The big picture?" I asked.

"Austin!" She said. "You need to get close to Austin..." Just then Austin walked past my table. I looked up at him and he winked at me. I blushed.

"Trust me.'' I said. "I'm working on it..."

**A/N: Hey guys...I hope you liked this chapter. I don't want you to think it was strictly filler. It was kinda there to show you how minor stuff Allison says and does can completely change things for Ally. Hopefully nothing too bad happens...you'll have to read and find out! **


	5. Fright

**A/N: I'm flattered that you guys like it. A lot of you think I'm so awesome for updating so fast...but the only reason I'm updating so fast is because I have no life. Lol when I'm not studying, or my boyfriend isn't over, I just write. lol. Also, due to me planning it out, I think it will have just six chapters.**

Senior Year.

5:55 p.m.

"Cuz I got what I got, don't you know..I got that rock n' roll!" Austin sang as he helped me clean up the practice room. "I still don't know why you guys had to mess this all up..." I said. "Who has a food fight indoors?"

"Whatever.." said Austin. "We were just having fun..." He put a bunch of pizza crusts in the trash.

"I know, but you can have fun and be responsible..." I said.

"Yea right!" said Austin. I laughed. I bent down to pick up something and gasped. My socks! They were knee high. One was red and blues striped, and the other was purple with white stars. What the heck? I didn't put these on this morning... unless.

"Uh..I have to go make a call.." I said.

"But I thought your phone broke?" said Austin.

"It did..I'll use the downstairs phone.." I said as I left. I went downstairs and sat on the counter. I pulled out my phone and called Allison.

"Hey hey hey!" Allison answered excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Austin complimented my socks again..." She said.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about..what's with the socks?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My socks don't match..." I said.

''Oh.." She said. "Yea..I've been wearing mis-matched socks..just incase I run into Austin again..maybe you do it now for good luck or something?"

"Well it looks silly..so I'm not gonna do it anymore. I look like Dez.." I said.

"Who's Dez?" She asked.

"He's Austin's best friend." I said.

"I thought you were Austin's best friend..." She said.

"Well...we're all best friends.." I said.

"Even Trish?" asked Allison.

"Yea..she's Austin's manager..but she still gets fired from all her other jobs." I said. She laughed.

"Ok..well..I have to go.." She said.

'Wait..don't forget, study for your French test! And the math exams are in December...and don't forget the-" I heard a click. Oh she did not just hang up on me!

Freshman Year.

6:00 p.m.

I hung up on Ally. Sometimes she was just so overwhelming. I looked back down at my notes again. I was studying for history. It was kinda hard to concentrate...especially since a certain boy kept popping up in my head. Since when was I so boy crazy?

I heard my mom come in. "Hey Mom." I said.

"Hey sweetie.." She greeted. "Listen...I just wanna let you know...at the end of the month..my lease is going through...and I'm getting my own apartment.."

"But Mom! I don't want you to leave!" I said.

"I know sweetie..but it's for the best...I'm also gonna try to get that expedition in Africa..like I've always talked about.." She said. Mom was a doctor. She studies animals, and I always knew she wanted to go to Africa..I just didn't think she'd actually do it.

"Everything's changing...I hate it." I said bitterly.

"Everything's gonna be okay...I promise..now go wash up for dinner." Mom said.

As I washed my hands I thought about how much I would miss my mom when she was gone. I went into my room and put some food in Owen's cage.

"You're lucky..you have it easy..." I told him. He whistled

"You have it easy.." He repeated. Well compared to Ally's life..maybe this was kinda easy.

Senior Year.

8:51 p.m.

"_If I keep on working it, a billion hits is what I'll get~!"_ I held my phone up to my speaker as I played Austin's CD for Allison.

"Wow.." said Allison. I paused the music and pressed the phone to my ear. "He sounds amazing.."

"I know. right?" I said.

"You wrote all those songs?" She asked.

"Yea.." I said. ''Austin help sometimes though..."

"...Do you still have stage fright?" She asked.

"No..I got over it..with Austin's help.." I said.

"Oh...do you still wear glasses?" She asked.

"No..I got contacts after Freshman year.." I said.

"Oh good." She said.

"Listen.." I said. ''You gotta get studying..you have to keep on the honor roll."

"I know..I know..'' She said. "I'll talk to you later.."

Freshman Year.

11:34 a.m.

"It's easy...just remember the rules.." I said to Thomas. I was tutoring him in English.

"Thanks...I think I got it now.." he said. He got his stuff and left. I started to get my stuff together too, but Mrs. Elrod stopped me.

''Ally..do you mind? There a couple of more students here to get some help..." She said.

"Oh..I don't mind." I said.

I felt my heartbeat speed up when I saw who it was. It was Austin. Austin and his friend walked over. They sat at my table across from me.

"Hey Ally.." said Austin.

"Hey.. Austin.." I said. I was trying not get nervous. "Um do you need any help?"

"Nah..Dez does though..." said Austin. "I like my grades just the way they are..they're like my uncle's beach house...right at C level!" He and Dez laughed loudly.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, he was cute..but he could be annoying.

"Alright then.." I said. "Um..what can I help you with?" I asked Dez. He took out an English worksheet and put it on the table.

"I just don't get it.." Dez said. "What the heck is a preposition?"

"It's like snew.." said Austin.

"What's snew?" asked Dez

"Nothin'..what's new with you!?" Austin asked. They both laughed loudly again.

"You guys...you have to be quiet..'' I said. The teacher was looking over at us.

"Right..sorry." said Austin. He flashed me a smile. I blushed and looked down.

"I'll be right back..." I said. I went over to the pencil sharpener. I pretended to sharpen my pencil...but really I was trying to eavesdrop to see if they would talk about me.

"So...what did I tell you?" I heard Austin whisper to Dez. "She's cute right..?"

''I guess.." said Dez. "She's kinda geeky though..."

"Whatever dude..." said Austin. "You should hear her sing..."

"So are you gonna ask her?" asked Dez.

"Yea.." said Austin.

I wanted to shout. He thinks I'm cute!? I can't believe it! What did he want to ask me..? I realized I've been sharpening my pencil for a long time. It was very short now. I went back to the table and sat down.

"Um..let me help you with that worksheet..." I said to Dez. I spent the next twenty minutes helping him. He kept saying he didn't get it, and Austin wasn't making it any easier. Besides distracting me with his looks, he was making jokes and stuff to distract Dez.

"Will you please...?" I finally said after he hit me in the shoulder while playing paper football.

''Sorry.." he said. I didn't want him to stop liking me. But he didn't seem fazed by me being annoyed by him. He just went back to making another paper football. He looked up at me and smiled.

Why did he have to be so cute? I blushed and tried to go back to helping Dez.

"Uh..do you got it now?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea..it makes sense now..thanks." said Dez. Austin gave him a look. "Uh..I gotta go now..I have to feed my ostrich..." Dez quickly grabbed his bag and left.

"Uh..so..Ally..I was wondering.." said Austin. ohmygod. Was he about to ask me out? My heart started pounding and I felt my palms sweating. "Do you wanna come see me perform tonight?" he asked.

"Um..where?" I asked. Was this like..a date?

"At the senior center..." said Austin. "I know it sounds lame...but all the old people really like me.."

"Uh...sure! That sounds like fun." I said. I remembered what Ally said and I got an idea. "I have an idea...you can borrow one of my songs! I mean..if you want..." I said.

His whole face lit up and he smiled widely. "That's great idea..thank you.''

"N-no problem...'' I said.

"I'll wait for you by your locker..and we can head over there after school...'' said Austin.

"Okay.." I said.

That afternoon I was walking with Trish to my locker. It was after school. "So is this like, a date?" asked Trish.

"I don't know..." I said honestly. I'd really wanted to talk to Ally about this, but she didn't call. As we rounded the corner, I saw Austin waiting for me by my locker. My pulse skyrocketed as usual.

"Hey..ready to go?" he asked.

"Just a sec.." said Trish, she pulled me aside. "Now remember..don't embarrass yourself.." she said. "I'm not! What kind of person do you think I am?" I said. I turned around and almost hit my head on a locker. So far..so eh..

"Ready?" Austin asked. I nodded. "Awesome...you can have a front row seat, next to the people in wheelchairs..." said Austin. He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the school. I would be freaking out with excitement that he was holding my hand, but it seemed like it wasn't for romantic purposes. Austin was a lot taller than me, so he walked faster. Him holding my hand was the only thing that ensured he didn't get too far ahead of me.

Senior Year.

3:10 p.m.

I felt a paper football hit me in the shoulder. I looked up from my homework to see Austin.

"Will you please stop bugging me?" I asked. We were supposed to be working on homework.

''But I'm bored..." whined Austin. I rolled my eyes.

"Do your homework." I said.

"I'm already done." he said. I had a lot more than him because of my extra classes.

"Well.." I didn't know what to say.

"You need a break." said Austin.

"I can't take a break." I said.

"Sure you can!" said Austin. He grabbed my notebook from me and closed it.

"Austin.." I said. Man, could he be annoying..

He jumped over the store counter and went around behind me. I really didn't want anymore of his nonsense. Instead, I was surprised when he placed his hands on my shoulders and began to rub them.

It felt amazing. He's really good at that kind of thing. I started to get that feeling again. That 'Oh why aren't we together' feeling.

"Austin..." I said.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I..." I took a really deep breath. "I'm really glad we're friends..."

"Me too Ally...you're my best friend..." he said. He took his hands off my shoulder and handed me my notebook. "You're probably dying to get back to your homework..." He said.

"Uh yeah...'' I said.

That night on my way home, I thought about Austin. If Allison didn't do something soon, I was gonna lose it. Why was I willing to let her risk everything for me? I was making her get close to him just for me... Because I was too scared to do it myself. Was it because I'd known Austin longer, and there was a bigger risk? No.. All this time I thought I was the confident one, and she was the scared one... Maybe it was the other way around?

Freshman Year.

3:30 p.m.

I was sitting in the front row of the 'Bingo room' at the senior center. The room was full of excited old people. I'd already watched Austin perform two songs, and he was amazing. I didn't think old people would like his kind of music, but I guess I was wrong. They all seemed to love it.

Austin had this amazing zest when he performed. He jumped around and danced. He was a great dancer. You could tell he really loved being on stage. It was a quality I really admired. Maybe one day I could be like him.

After the third song, Austin jumped off stage and sat next to me. I felt very nervous about him sitting next to me, but he didn't. Austin never seemed nervous about anything.

"You're doing great..." I said. His hair was flopped over his eye. He smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said. "I have an idea..you should come sing with me!"

"What? No...I can't.." I said nervously.

"Sure you can...it'll be fun.." He said.

"No really..I can't.." I said.

"Please..." He said. "For me?" He held out his hand. I shakily took it.

Before I knew it I was on stage. Austin was next to me. He handed me a mic.

"Everyone give it up for Ally!" said Austin. I was vaguely aware that the music had started. All I could hear was the sound of my own blood pounding in my ears. My hands were shaking so bad. My breath was coming out all wheezy.

Instead of looking over at me with excitement, Austin was looking at me with concern. My hands were still shaking hard. I couldn't breath and it felt like I was gonna throw up. Everyone was staring at me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't care that I was letting Austin down, I didn't care that I was letting Ally down either.

I dropped the mic and bolted. I ran out of the bingo room, down the hall and out the door. I ran across the parking lot and all the way down the street. I tripped over the curb and fell forward. I scrapped both my knees, but I didn't care.

Blood was staining my mismatched socks. I walked the rest of the way home. I opened my door and ran upstairs to my room.

"Ally.." My mom called. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone..." I said. I slammed my door and flopped face down on my bed. I started crying. I can't believe I ruined everything. Everything with Austin...it was all for nothing. I just blew every chance I had.

The more I thought about it, the more I didn't care about Austin. Nothing, not even Austin, was worth the way I felt on stage. It was the worst I've ever felt. I will never get on stage again. Even if that means I stop being friends with Austin.

Senior Year.

4:14 p.m.

I stood at the sink washing the dishes. My dad stood further down the counter, chopping vegetables. I rinsed off the last dish and dried it. I placed it in the drying rack and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

''My bracelet..it's gone.." I said. I tried to peer into the drain and see if it fell into it.

"What bracelet?" asked Dad.

"The one Austin gave me for my birthday..." I said.

"Who's Austin?" asked Dad.

"Who's Austin?" I repeated. ''What do you mean who..." I stopped mid sentence. No. No. No..this was not happening!

I ran upstairs. I flung open my door and gasped. My poster from Austin's first album release was gone. I ran over to my mirror. All the pictures of me and Austin were gone! Even the one of me and Dez after we got our faces painted like tigers at the zoo was gone.

I looked in my CD shelf. Austin's CD was gone. Could this mean... Allison erased Austin. He wasn't my friend or partner anymore. I flipped open my phone and called her.

"Hello..." She answered

"What did you do!" I yelled. "Austin is gone! You changed everything! We aren't friends anymore!"

"...I don't care." she said.

"What?! WHAT?!" I screamed. How can she not care?!

"I said I don't care! Today was the worst day of my life! I don't care about anything!" she said.

"Listen to me...'' I said through clenched teeth. "I don't know what you did...but you better undo it.."

''No!" she said. "He pulled me on stage and I practically had a heart attack! I can never face him again! Maybe you're not a scaredy cat anymore..but I am..."

"Allison...'' I started.

"No!" She said. "Listen..sometimes bad things happen...and there's nothing you can do about it!"

I heard a click. No!

"Allison! Allison!" I screamed. Nothing. The line was dead. I broke down. I sank down to my knees. Only now did I realize what I had done. How much pressure I had put on a poor fourteen year old girl. I was a terrible person. I was so selfish. All I cared about was Austin. I was willing to let her risk everything for me. And what was I giving her in return? Nothing... I began to cry.

**A/N: Oh no! Poor Allison. She erased Austin. What will happen next? Will everything work out or will they both live without Austin for the rest of their lives(life?)?**

**Also why are socks a recurring element? Symbolism, my friends! Socks are a symbol of destiny in this story.. (sorry, I love symbolism.)**


	6. Phones and Fountains: Reprise

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I can never thank you guys enough for sticking with me through this. I think this is my favorite story I've ever written. This was such an amazing writing experience for me. Thank you. Here we go...**

Freshman Year.

6:00 p.m.

I cried for a long time. I think I might have fallen asleep. The tears dried on my face and made it all itchy. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I washed my knees and put medicine on them. I put bandages on them. They still hurt a little. I put my socks on the hamper.

I thought about Ally and how she didn't have Austin anymore. I felt bad but at the same time there was nothing I could do, I was just too wimpy.

I went downstairs. Mom was making dinner.

"Honey...are you okay?'' Mom asked.

"Yea..I just had a bad day.."

''You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really..." I said. "Where's Dad?"

"At the store..." said Mom. I looked over and saw a stack of papers from the lawyer on the table. I hoped the store was busy, and that Dad just wasn't working overtime to avoid Mom.

I laid down on the couch in the den. Mom came and sat next to me. She started playing with my hair. "Honey...I'm worried about you...I think you're taking the divorce hard?" said Mom.

I was. But I wondered what made her think that.

"What makes you think that...?" I asked. She sighed and gave me a tense smile.

"Your socks.." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You've started dressing differently...and you seemed distracted all the time. I've heard you up half the night talking to Trish." said Mom. Oh. She thought I'd been talking to Trish..when I had really been talking to Ally.

I didn't know what to say. I heard a knock at the door. I didn't make a move to get up. I just wanted to lay here and wallow in my own self-pity. Mom went to the door. I felt my blood run cold when a familiar voice asked "Is Ally home..?"

I jumped up and went to the door. Austin was standing in the doorway. Was it just me or did he get cuter? "Austin..what are you doing here?" I asked. He gave me that smile. I kinda wished my mom wasn't here. ''I came to check on you...hey, what happened to your crazy socks?" he asked, looking down at my bare feet. "I liked those.."

''Oh..now the socks make sense..." said Mom. I gave her a look. She got the hint and went back into the den. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I said. I crossed my arms and tried to look like I didn't care.

"Because you turned ghost-white and ran away?" said Austin.

"Why exactly are you here, again?" I asked. I've been humiliated too many times today, my patience was wearing thin.

''Ally, I'm really sorry about what happened..." said Austin. "I was an idiot, I shouldn't have done that to you..I'm sorry.." I didn't know what to say. I wanted so bad to forgive him. But could I?

"Austin, that was the worst thing that ever happened to me.." I said. I may have exaggerated a little. "I know! I'm really sorry.." said Austin. "Here..this is for you.." He handed my something small and red. I looked at it.

It was a little stuffed strawberry. It was smiling and it said 'You're berry sweet' on the front. I didn't know what to say. Here I was, standing barefoot in my foyer with bandaged up knees, holding a gift from the cutest sweetest guy in the world. I was also pretty sure Mom was eavesdropping...

"Austin..." I said. I looked up at him. He gave me a hopeful smile. I really couldn't stay mad at him. "Thank you." I said. "You didn't have to come here.."

"Yes I did." He said. "It was all my fault, and I promise I'll never do it again..."

"It's okay.." I said. "I forgive you."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes.." I said. "You're berry sweet..." He laughed. I blushed.

I remembered Ally. I knew what I had to do. "Listen..'' I said. "I kinda have an idea..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We could be partners.." I said. "I could write the music..and you could perform it?"

"That's a great idea!" He said. He was practically bouncing with excitement. "From what I've heard..your songs rock...and it's much better than my idea.." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What was your idea?" I asked.

"We could date?" said Austin. Wait what? Did he seriously just say that? Now I really wish Mom wasn't eavesdropping..

"Um...are you serious?" I asked. He gave me that adorable smile. I felt butterflies.

''Sure. I mean why not...?" He said. Why did he have to be so cute...

''Gee..I don't know.." I said. I was trying not to smile. "I may need convincing.."

And then he was kissing me. I'd never kissed a boy before. I was exactly sure what I was supposed to do. He was so tall, he was bending down. I was slightly on my tiptoes. His lips were so soft. We broke apart. I couldn't help it.. I started laughing. He did too.

"Um..so, do you wanna take a look at some songs I wrote..?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He said happily.

I took his hand and led him into the kitchen. I picked my book of the table. Mom looked up from cooking. "Will your friend be staying for dinner?" asked Mom.

"He's not my friend..he's my...boyfriend..'' I said, not looking at Mom or Austin.

"Oh..well will he be staying for dinner? We're having pancakes.."

"Aw..sweet!" said Austin.

Was this a good day or what?

Senior Year.

6:00 p.m.

I gasped as water splashed down my arms. I looked around. I was in the shower. The last thing I remember I was in my room.. Why.. unless.. did Allison fixed something? I turned off the water and wrapped my towel around me. I went to my room. I felt relieved. Austin's poster was back. And all my pictures and stuff..

I heard a noise. The house phone was ringing. I ran into the den and grabbed it. I sprinted back to my room. I answered it. ''Hello?" I said. It was Trish.

"Hey.." She said. "Sorry to bother you while you're getting ready..."

"Getting ready?" I asked. That was why I was in the shower...but what was I getting ready for?

"Don't tell me you forgot about your three year anniversary with Austin!?" said Trish. Austin. Anniversary. Three. Years. Ohmygod.

"Um..no..of course I didn't forget.." I said. My heartbeat was out of control. "Um..why did you call, again?" I barely listened to her. I hung up after a quick goodbye. I noticed something on my desk. A small wrapped gift. The tag said 'To Austin, love Ally.'

Was this my present for Austin? it had to be.. I had to get ready! I didn't know where we were going, but I tried to look nice. I wore a sleeveless red dress that went to my knees. I put on heels and curled my hair. I put the gift in my coat pocket. I heard a knock at the door.

I answered it. Austin stood there, looking amazing. The sleeves of his button down shirt were rolled up. The first few buttons of his collar were open. His hair looked like a neat form of messy.

"Hey.." I managed to say.

"Wow.." He said. "You look amazing..."

"Um...thanks..so do you.." I said honestly.

"We gotta get going..our reservations are at 6:30." said Austin. He took my hand and we walked outside to his car.

"Um..Austin?" I said.

"Yes, beautiful?" He asked. He smiled at me. I blushed.

''I love you, Austin." I said.

"I love you too, Ally.." He said.

Dinner was amazing. I was kinda afraid he would disappear sometime again, but he didn't. He sat next to me and held my hand. He was very sweet to me all night. I fell in love with his a million more times it seems.

After dinner we exchanged gifts. I was just as excited for Austin's as he was, considering I had no idea what it was. It was a watch. A very nice watch. He put it on right away.

"I love it!" He said.

"I love you.." I said. He looked into my eyes.

"I love you too, Ally.." He said.

He leaned in and I closed my eyes. He kissed me. It was soft and gentle. It was amazing.

''Here's your..." He said, handing me a package. I opened it slowly, trying not to tear the paper. I could tell Austin was getting antsy. I hurried up and ripped the rest of the paper off.

It was a necklace. It was the prettiest necklace I'd ever seen. It was silver and had a heart pendant. The heart read 'You hold my heart forever.'

"Oh my gosh.." I said. "I love it!" I put it on quickly.

"It looks beautiful on you.." said Austin. I blushed. "Only the best for my Ally..."

After I finally got home it was late. I couldn't stop thinking about my magical night with Austin. I had the best time. It was what I'd always wanted. I changed into my pajamas and took my makeup off.

I grabbed my phone and called Allison. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey..." I said. "I don't know what you did...but thank you..."

"It wasn't me." She said. "It was Austin..he came by and..stuff."

"Stuff?" I asked. "What kinda stuff?"

"Oh you know..." She said. "He apologize for the public humiliation...and he kissed me.."

"He kissed you?" I asked. "Man..you're good..it took me two years to get him to kiss me..and you did it in a week.."

"Uh..yeah I guess. Oh and he's kinda my boyfriend now?" She said.

"Yea I figured..I just got back from a three year anniversary dinner with him...'' I said.

"..We last three year?" She asked quietly.

"Yea..and I'm glad." I said. "Listen...I don't think we should talk anymore.."

"Yeah..'' She sighed. "I kinda figured you wouldn't want me messing with your life anymore.."

"No.." I said. "You've got it all wrong...You need to live your own life..without worrying about how it works out for me. You're a great kid, Allison. You need to enjoy your life..."

''Thanks.." She said. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too..." I said. "Um..can you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure..anything." She said.

"Write in your book every night..about everything.." I said. "I kinda got three years of a relationship to catch up on..." She laughed.

"Will do.." She said.

"Goodbye Allison..I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow..." I said.

"Goodbye Ally...thanks for everything.." She said.

"No thank you..goodbye.." I said. I heard a click. We hung up. For the last time.

3 Years Later...

Senior Year.

6:05 a.m.

"Come on, babe!" Austin said excitedly as he held my hand and dragged me through the mall. "We've got to be first in line for Pancake Man!"

Comic books were so not on my to do list this early on a sunday.

"Ugh..Austin why didn't you bring Dez?" I asked. "I don't care about any dumb pancake man.."

It was days like this that really got my deja vu going. It reminded me of that week in freshman year when I talked to Ally..sometimes that seems like just a dream...but I know it was real.

"I brought you cuz I missed hanging out lately..." said Austin. It was true. I have been busy lately.

"Aw..I'm sorry Austin.." I said.

"It's okay..' he said as he pulled me into the long line behind him.

"Uh can I go sit at the fountain?" I asked. "My feet hurt.."

"Sure." He said. "I'll save your spot..."

"Thanks.." I said. As I walked over, I heard him call after me.

"Bring me a pretzel on your way back!"

I sat at the fountain. My feet hurt from running in heels. It was worth it for him...he was so cute..and sweet..the best boyfriend ever. I took out my songbook. I was suddenly inspired.

As I pulled my book out of my bag, my phone slid out too. I gasped as it rolled across my lap and landed with a splash into the fountain.

"No!'' I said. I rolled up the sleeve of my sweater and put my hand into the cold water. I pulled out my phone. "Please don't be broken..." I said as I pushed random buttons.

The screen lit up and I pressed it to my ear. It was ringing! Maybe it wasn't broken...

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello?" said a voice. It couldn't be...it just couldn't be..

"Allison?" said the voice. "Little freshman Allison?

"Sort of..I'm a senior now!" I said.

"That's amazing! Way to go.." said Ally. "You'll never guess where I'm-"

"No.." I said. "Don't tell me...I uh..wanna be suprised.."

"Good idea.." she said.

"I should probably get a new phone.." I said.

"Yeah..." she said.

"Well..'' I said. "Goodbye again...''

"Goodbye..I'll see you around." she said.

"Definitely..." I said. I hung up.

I went back over to Austin. He gave me that goofy grin.

"Did you get my pretzel?" He asked.

"Sorry..I forgot.." I said. "I dropped my phone in the fountain.."

"Is it broken?" Austin asked.

"I...yes..'' I said.

"Oh well.." he said with a shrug. "What're gonna do?"

"But..." I said. I sighed. "I guess you're right..."

I shoved my broken phone into my pocket. I held Austin's hand and smiled up at him.

"You know.." I said as I rubbed my thumb across his knuckles. "If I could change anything about the past..I wouldn't..cuz I wouldn't have it any other way..."

**The End. **

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it. If you have any questions, you can PM me. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**xoxoxoxo -Anna. **


End file.
